Yu Yu Hakusho Gang Meets Black Lightning
by dark-lightning-demon
Summary: A mysterious lightning demon named Layla shows up and the Yu Yu gang has to go after a pair of assassins with Layla's help. It won't be easy. Layla has a bad ass attitude and is a vicious fighter. Will sparks fly between her and Hiei? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Black Lightning

The Urameshi team was relaxing outside of the Dark Tournament stadium. Kuwabara and Yusuke were lying in the grass while Kurama leaned up against a tree and Hiei sat on a low branch. The Tournament was finally over and they had won the whole thing. They were all exhausted and just wanted to relax. Little did they know that a pair of curious sea green eyes was watching them? A hundred meters away from the unsuspecting group was a band of demons. Their leader stood in the middle. He was tall and muscular. His skin was pale green and the white parts of his eyes were yellow and the pupils green. He glared at the Urameshi team with pure hatred. As he pointed to the team most of his demon solders headed toward them. Ten of his solders stayed behind very glad that they were not sent. One in particular noticed a black cloaked figure in a tree by the Urameshi team.   
  
"General Soran!" the demon solder said loudly.  
  
"What is it?" the tall demon known as Soran asked.  
  
"You best look at this." The demon solder pointed to where the black figure sat. The general follow the solder's finger until he saw the cloaked figure. As he stared at the figure, he saw that they had a sword with a black lightning bolt on the handle.   
  
"Why if it isn't Black Lightning." He said with a sly smile. "You five," he pointed to five of the solders. "Bring her to me." The five solders headed off into the forest toward the figure. Soran looked back to his large band of solders that were now locked in a battle with the Urameshi team. As Soran watched, he grew more and more angry. His men were being slaughter.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke breathed heavily. They had just killed over hundred demons that for some reason had attacked them. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Yusuke fell back on the ground. Suddenly a demon fell out of a tree and landed hard on the ground. The Yusuke and the others blinked at the demon a few seconds before two more demons came down on top of the first. Then a sword came flying down from the tree piercing all three demon's hearts killing them instantly. Kuwabara started walking toward the sword, but before he made it there a cloaked figure jumped out of the tree. The figure snatched up the sword just as another demon came down. Quickly the cloaked person stabbed the demon and started to run off when yet another demon jumped out of the tree. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei ran after them. The figure had disappeared around a curve and when they came around the curve, they saw the figure fighting desperately to get away from the grasp of a tall pale green demon. The cloak hood had been pulled off to reveal a woman's face. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and was a dark blue-black color with faint gold streaks. Her eyes were a dark sea green. By the looks of it she stood no taller than Hiei. Her sword's sheath was empty and her sword was stuck in the ground some ten feet away.   
  
"Hey, let her go you creep!" yelled Kuwabara producing his spirit sword. The women noticed the pale demon get distracted and loosened her arm enough to elbow the demon in the gut. He loosened his grip just enough for the women to slip away from him. She disappeared and reappeared on the ground near the demon's feet. Quickly she pulled out a dagger from her boot and stabbed him just below the kneecap. As he cried out in pain, she stabbed him in the same place on the other leg causing the demon to fall to a sitting position. Now that he was at eye level, the women held her dagger to his throat.  
  
"Tell Corbett that no matter how many demons he sends after me he will never catch me." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She backed away from him just as the five remaining solders came over and helped him up. They carried him off. As they walked, the pale demon turned his head toward the women.   
  
"This isn't over Black Lightning." Her response was by flicking him off. Once the solder demons were out of sight, the women put her dagger back in her boot. Walking over to her sword, she released it from the ground and put it back in its sheath. She looked over toward the Urameshi team. They were staring at her in disbelief. Ignoring their stares, she started to walk away. 


	2. Chapter 2: Some Questions

Yusuke ran after the women.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled trying to get her attention. The women turned around and faced the spirit detective.   
  
"What is it?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"He was General Soran. He and commodore Corbett are a pare assassins. Soran goal was to kill you and your team with his band of demon solders."  
  
"Then why'd he go after you."  
  
"Lets just say he doesn't much like me. I've ruined many of his plans and he wants me dead." She started walked again, but Yusuke cut her off. "Now what!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"It's Layla, but many only now me as Black Lightening. Now if you don't mind I'll be leavening." Layla started walking away from the group.   
  
"She acts just like you Hiei and she's just your size." Kuwabara said teasingly as he punched Hiei's shoulder softly.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said slipping his hands in his pockets.   
  
"I bet you like her. I got to admit she is pretty cute." Kuwabara gave Hiei a little shove in the direction that Layla had went. By now, Hiei was getting very angry.  
  
"Kuwabara you better stop before you get killed." Yusuke said nervously. "Hiei doesn't look to happy."  
  
"Oh alright, but I still think Hiei should go and get to know her. They would get along so well." Hiei disappeared and reappeared high above his teammates on a tree branch. "Where'd he go?" Hiei heard Kuwabara say.  
  
"He's most likely went somewhere to cool off before he killed someone. Mainly you Kuwabara." Hiei did not hear the rest of the conversation. He had taken off toward Layla. He had a few questions for the lightening demon. He caught up with her after jumping from tree to tree for about a minute. Her hood was back up covering her face. Hiei jumped down in front of her. To his surprise, she did not get surprised from him suddenly jumping in front of her. She lowered her hood and studied him for a moment.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she said with the same cold voice. 


	3. Chapter 3: Plans and Yusuke and Kuwabara...

I hope anyone who's read my fan fiction likes it. It's my first so don't be mean. Now here's more.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I need to ask you something." Hiei replied.  
  
"More questions. When will it end?" Layla said very annoyed.  
  
"This is an important one. Not some stupid question."  
  
"Just make it quick." Hiei had to admit she did act a little like him.  
  
"You knew that Soran was going to attack us. Do you have any idea of future plans?"  
  
"Sure do. I snuck into him and Corbett's hideout a month ago. Picked up this." Layla pulled out a piece of paper from her cloak. She gave it to Hiei who looked over it carefully. The paper showed a list of Corbett and Soran's plans for that month. By some of the things where small check marks.  
  
"What are the check marks for?"  
  
"The ones that are check marked are the plans I ruined."  
  
"Why do you ruin their plans?"  
  
"I've hated those two for as long as I can remember. Those two tried to kill me when I was a kid. They killed my father. Almost killed my mother. They stole my sword from me, but luckily, I got it back. And the list just goes on and on. Why are you so interested in their plans?" Hiei did not answer at first he was still studying the plans. He looked up at Layla.   
  
"Those two double crossed me awhile back. They hired me to get them a special gem in return; they would give me the money to get my Jagan eye. I gave them the gem and they took off with it not giving me anything. I would have gone after them, but a large army of demons surrounded me. By the time I had got past all the demons Soran and Corbett were long gone." Hiei finished his story and glanced back at the plan list. The next plan was to steal the fire sword while it was being transported to a new shop. "I'll going to confront them at their next plan and kill those backstabbing bastards."  
  
"Aren't you a positive thinker?" Layla said sarcastically. "You going to ask your friends to come with or are you going solo?"  
  
"I guess I'll ask them to come, but I'll be the one to kill Soran and Corbett."  
  
"I'm coming of course; I can't pass up a chance to ruin those airheads' plans."  
  
"I'm heading back to my comrades. You're welcome to come along." Hiei handed Soran and Corbett's plan list back to Layla who stashed it back in her cloak. Hiei started to walk back down the trail with Layla on his heels.   
  
"This is going to take to long. I'm running." Layla took off at the speed of lightening. After getting over the initial shock of how fast Layla was Hiei ran after her. They ran side by side evenly matched in speed.  
  
Hiei could not help, but look over at Layla and smile. Never in his life had he ever met someone as fast as him. They both stopped ten feet away from where Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fast asleep on the ground and Kurama was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes as Layla and Hiei approached.   
  
"I see you brought Layla back with you." Kurama said. Suddenly Kuwabara let out a loud snore and rolled over and hit Yusuke right in the face very hard. Yusuke awoke with a start and sat up. After rubbing his eyes, he then hit Kuwabara on the head that caused him to wake up to.   
  
"What was that for Urameshi?" Kuwabara said angrily.   
  
"You hit me and woke me up from a cool dream." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well you didn't have to hit me so hard." Kuwabara started rubbing his head. He glanced over by Kurama and saw Hiei was back. He stood up and was about to ask him where he had been, but stopped when he notice Layla standing by Hiei. "Hiei you went after Layla. That proves it, you must like her." Kuwabara started snickering stupidly as he looked from Hiei to Layla.   
  
"Stop that you idiotic fool. I went to go ask her something."  
  
"I know what you asked her. You asked her to go on a date. Am I with right or am I right? "Kuwabara started laughing even harder. Yusuke could not help, but join in. They both laughed so hard that they were rolling on the grass holding their sides.   
  
"Hiei….on…..a….date. That's a …good….one." Yusuke said in between laughs. Hiei's face was going red from anger as he watched the two human laugh at him. He was about to pull out his sword when he felt Layla's hand on his arm.   
  
"Get off the ground you dumb asses." Layla said coldly. Kuwabara and Yusuke suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Layla.  
  
"Hey who you calling dumb?" Yusuke said with a stupid smile. "We happen to be very smart."   
  
"You could have fooled me with all the dumb laughing and rolling on the ground." Yusuke got up off the ground and walked over to Layla. He rested his arm on her shoulder with the same stupid smile. Layla reached up and grabbed Yusuke wrist. "Do you really what to die?" Layla twisted Yusuke wrist causing him to yelp in pain. After Layla let go of his wrist Yusuke pulled his arm back and started rubbing his wrist.  
  
"Hey that hurt."  
  
"You're lucky a didn't rip your arm off. Most people who do what you did do lose their arm, but I gave you a warning. So don't do it again."  
  
"Hiei what did you ask Layla?" Kurama cut in.  
  
"I asked her about Soran and Corbett's future plans." Hiei said putting his hands in his pockets. "They plan to steal the fire sword one week from now. I'm going to go after them then. If any of you what to come with go ahead. Just don't get in my way."   
  
"We all best get back to the hotel. This is our last night here and we need to be up early tomorrow if we what to get off this island. Layla you are welcome to stay with us tonight" Kurama started back toward the hotel. Kuwabara got back on his feet and walked over to Yusuke. He looked at Yusuke's wrist. It was a mix of red and blue.  
  
"That had to hurt." Kuwabara said still looking at Yusuke's wrist.  
  
"It hurt's like hell." Yusuke said still rubbing his wrist. Hiei followed Kurama. After putting her hood back up Layla walked after them. Walking past Kuwabara, she made sure she stepped on both his feet. Kuwabara let out a small yelp as each of his feet were stepped on.   
  
"She acts like Hiei and is just as mean." Kuwabara stared at Layla as she made her way to the hotel with Hiei and Kurama 


End file.
